In the prior art, a shaping, device for forming two layer food (one dough layer and one stuffing within the dough layer) has been developed by Japan KOBIRO CO., LTD. The prior art discloses a device for manufacturing a two layer shaping food, wherein a two layer food is formed with an inner layer of stuffing and an outer layer of dough. A surface of the outer layer is formed with a plurality of strips. A cylindrical food is cut into a plurality of ball shape foods. However this prior art only forms foods of two layers instead of three layers.
In 1998, Japan Rheon Automatic Machinery Co. Ltd discloses a device for manufacturing a two layer shaping food which forms a ball shape food with outer dough and inner stuffing. Moreover, in 1990, Rheon Automatic Machinery Co. Ltd discloses a device for feeding two layer foods and a method for forming the same. In this prior art, a dough (or stuffing) is moved horizontally to a turbine pump. Then the turbine pump rotates for changing the moving direction of the dough. However the product of this prior art is also a two layer food.
In 1999, Rheon Automatic Machinery Co. Ltd discloses a method for feeding food material and a device for forming the same. In this prior art, two horizontally screw rods are used to drive a dough in a receiving tank to move forward. Then the turbine pump is used to change the direction of the dough so that the dough is inputted into a shaping device so as to form a cylindrical food with an inner stuffing and outer dough.
Moreover, Rheon Automatic Machinery Co. Ltd further discloses a device for manufacturing two layer foods. In that, two horizontally arranged screw rods, a turbine pump for changing moving direction of a dough, and a nozzle are used for making a cylindrical two layer foods.
In above prior arts, all the devices and methods can only make two layer foods, but they cannot make three layer foods.
Moreover, in above prior arts, in driving the dough and changing the moving direction of the dough, no any guide device which is beneficial for guiding high flexible dough. Thus the friction force is high and the moving of the dough is not smooth. As a result, the quality of the food is not preferred.
Thereby, there is an eager demand for a novel design which can produce three layer food products and can make the dough to move smoothly